


Konga Beat

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Mister Gold suffers heat stroke while checking the air-con unit in the library apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from @writing-prompt-s list of 100 Dialogue Prompts I give you a RumBelled #48 “and… why do you have a gorilla in your room?”

Storybrooke was experiencing an unseasonal heatwave; temperatures had hit 65 degrees which coupled with the humidity was deeply unpleasant for everyone. Mister Gold had shed his over coat and suit jacket as he hurried to answer calls from disgruntled tenants whose air conditioners had not yet had their spring service and were not handling the sudden demand. Dove was prioritising the properties rented by the elderly or families with young children while Gold checked on everyone else. In most cases he’d been able to explain the reset procedure and get the unit working again, anything else required the tenant having to wait until Dove could get to them, and Gold having to deal with the annoyed moaning before snappily pointing out that the hardware store had plenty of fans in stock.

Gold’s last call of the day was the apartment above the library, he was already feeling dizzy as he climbed the stairs, and the sight of Lacey French in the shortest of short shorts and a tank top did nothing for his blood pressure; which might partly explain why he blinked awake to find himself on her bed with his shoeless feet propped on a pile of pillows.

“Miss French?”

“Oh good you’re awake. Think you can manage a few sips of water?”

He took the thankfully cool bottle from her hand and took a few small sips. There were many pressing questions he should be asking. What had happened? Where were his shoes? Had she taken any photos of him in his unconscious state? But the first one to fall from his lips was; “Why do you have a gorilla in your room?”

Lacey gave him a worried look, probably suspecting some sort of head trauma, until he pointed at the far wall to the seven foot cardboard cut-out.

“Oh! Right, that’s Donkey Kong; I liberated him from the campus bookshop when I was at college.”

Gold’s eyebrow quirked as he sipped more water. Her ‘liberation’ of Donkey Kong sounded like a very interesting story, but he was suddenly very aware of the fact he was lying on her bed. This was not a situation a landlord should ever be in with any tenant, let alone a scantily clad female. He rolled to the side and tried to stand up only for the edges of his vision to grey out. Miss French caught his arm preventing him from falling face first at her feet and gently pushed him back on to the bed.

“How about you stay put until you’re re-hydrated?”

“I can’t impose on you in this way Miss French.”

She snorted at him; he honestly couldn’t remember the last time anyone had dared to do that.

“Mister Gold, I am not going to let you leave while there is still a strong chance of you fainting again before you make it home.”

“You’re holding me hostage Miss French?”

She leaned forward and tapped his knee; “Oh hush. I’m detaining you for your own well-being.”

He had to chuckle at her legalish phrasing. Well, there were worse places to recover from heat stroke than a comfortable bed. He shifted back against the pillows so he was only partly reclined and took another drink of water.

“Very well Miss French, since I am here until you deem me fit for release; tell me the story of Donkey Kong’s liberation, please?”

Lacey giggled and tucked her legs under as she settled on the end of the bed; “Okay as with any good college story this one starts with the infamous words, one night after a few drinks…”


End file.
